


Ensemble Finale: The End of Yumenosaki Academy

by know



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, TFW U GO IN TO EDIT UR WRITING BEFORE POSTING AND YOU FORGET TO TAG EVERYTHING, also i hate the title but i cant think of anything better, also murder my own soul, gotta complete the trifecta, i loved mirai-hen too much for my own good considering the writing wasnt that great, so boys its here, the dangan ronpa mirai-hen au for enstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/know/pseuds/know
Summary: It's been 3 years since Anzu graduated and she seems to have wanted all the boys to meet up with her again one last time, but something rather unexpected happens and the boys are all thrown into a killing game to find the mastermind and kill them to escape. (A DR3 au I promised I'd write at multiple points in time and I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said.... I would make this... and now I Gotta now that dr3 anime is finished but there MAY be a big break in chapters consider the computer im writing on currently is like Breaking and i have another i just need to move everything to it also school is a bitch and i'll prob get a lot more of this done over fall breaks and weekends

It was summer when they were all told to meet up again by a dearly beloved friend, a girl they had all met and she had helped them through some of the toughest times in school. She had helped a lot of them discover their true potential as idols and help groups grow much bigger than they'd ever hoped for. When they had all entered the school she had told them to meet up at, it felt... strange and uncomfortable. Most of them hadn't seen each other in a few years and while some had kept connections, it was still a strange experience to be in the building again.

 

"Hey, where's Anzu?" One of the boys gathered in the room had asked.

 

"Don't worry, don't worry, I am right here," said a voice with a much higher pitch and a door soon opened, however what then happened was something completely unexpected. 

 

All of them began to feel drowsy and soon each one of them were falling down and into a very deep sleep.

* * *

It was the youngest of the unit Knights that had woken first, Tsukasa stood finding the thing that would soon haunt him for the rest of his life, the producer girl who had invited them all here, Anzu as she was known, was hanging on the wall, her neck cut deeply and hands bleeding profusely with nails driven into them to keep her hung up there. Tsukasa soon screamed, waking many more people.

 

"O-oi what the hell is this!" Koga said as he stumbled backward because he was the closest to the body.

 

"I'm not sure, but what is this on our wrists?" Yuta was looking at his arm as a thick black bracelet was on it, "'Cannot Let Hinata Die'? What does that mean and why would I let Aniki die?"

 

After he finished saying that a video appeared on the projector in the classroom they were all in. '3... 2... 1' It counted down and after it hit one, a video of the close producer Anzu appeared. "When you all see this message I am not sure if I am alive, but welcome! To the end all killing game of Yumenosaki Academy!" She sang out in a happy lilt, "And before you all start reading them off and out loud, those little bracelets you have on shall be your 'Forbidden Action' and well... try not to do whatever is on that bracelet or there will be a sort-of 'Punishment,'" The way she said "Punishment" sounded strangely happy and a sense of dread started over the crowd.

 

"Now back to what you're all doing here," She gave a sing-songy voice to the sentence "You all will be participating in a very... Special kind of killing game. You see, one of you all is a mastermind-traitor sort of person, and if you manage to catch and kill that 'Mastermind' you all can all go free, but if you fail to kill the mastermind in time, well, you'll all be dead and the mastermind goes free! So, it's probably in your-absolute-best-interest to find that mastermind and take care of him before we get much further!" She gave a short laugh then, "Goodbye now!" and the projector went dark. 

 

A loud thud rang out and to everyone's horror, Anzu's very bloody, and very much dead body had fallen from the wall and landed down into a very dark and very big puddle of blood.

 

"So one of us is a mastermind who just killed Anzu?" One person in the room voiced the question they were all thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> *cris bc i cant write and i tried me best* hmu on tumblr @tsukimugi if u got a ng code pls let me kno and i may use it... i mainly need it for the third years tbh  
> also i love anzu and im gay for her but like who else is every single one of the boys close to
> 
> EDIT: thank u to the person who told me that Yuta should say aniki instead of hinata i completely forgot about that ahaha


End file.
